


[TSN/ME]海天盛筵

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 情人节快乐！存档





	[TSN/ME]海天盛筵

　　在被Mark以出其不意的方式泼了一杯酒在衬衫上之前，Eduardo还从来没有想过有一天墨菲定律会在自己的身上应验。

　　该死的，Eduardo默默地在心里嘀咕，总有一天他会把Mark安插在自己身边的间谍通通找出来开掉。

　　好吧，也许他有错在先，因为他之前的确跟Mark说过自己不会出席。

　　理所当然地，Mark生气了，那张习惯了没什么表情的脸此时更是阴沉了两个度，即使不说话Eduardo也能看出来。

　　简单来说，就是哈佛的几个俱乐部和兄弟会的成员们每年都会抽出一小段时间出来聚一聚，而今年刚好他们把一艘豪华邮轮和几架私人飞机开到了离新加坡不远的巴厘岛，Eduardo实在找不到理由推托，便接受了邀请。

　　但Mark不喜欢他参加这种所谓的精英聚会，在这个暴君的眼里，上流社会的玩法既没有下限也没有底线，并不比传统意义上的声色场所强到哪里去，这是当年看着Eduardo如何通过层层“考验”一步步进入凤凰社时形成的刻板印象，至今都没能有所改观。

　　在Mark第三次提起那只鸡和抑制剂被盗事件之后，Eduardo终于妥协了，他信誓旦旦地跟自己的Alpha保证了一定不会去，还付出了一点代价才平息了卷毛先生的不满，虽然事后Eduardo的腰疼了几天，但至少达到了转移对方注意力的目的。

　　然后就是现在翻车的现场，比撞坏人生中第一辆法拉利还让Eduardo觉得崩溃。

　　他在半夜的舞会上和Mark撞了个正着，后者把一杯看上去根本动都没动过的葡萄酒泼到了他的衣服上，如果没有看到那张刻板的Zuckerberg式的脸，Eduardo几乎要觉得这是一个拙劣的调情。

　　但泼他酒的对象是Mark，刚和自己订婚不久的未婚夫，Eduardo根本连这个念头都不会有。

　　Mark居然还遵守了严格的着装要求，穿着西装打着领带，要知道不管是任何严肃的场合，远的质证会近的订婚宴，Eduardo都没看到过自己的准丈夫打扮成这样。

　　他随便找了个理由打发走了身边的女性朋友，面对着一言不发的未婚夫，在那双平静如海面一样的蓝色眼睛下，Eduardo竟然觉得自己无处遁形。

　　“……Mark.”

　　Eduardo非常心虚，甚至不敢直视对方的眼睛，酝酿了半天也只喊出了Mark的名字。

　　“You know my name, sweetie.”

　　Eduardo发誓从Mark的语气里听出了讽刺，或者说对方根本没想掩饰，就差从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼，即使眼下CEO先生玩的是假装不认识那套，故意把他当作一个主动送上门的骨肉皮。

　　他克制了一下才把脑海里关于直接扭头逃跑的念头掐灭。

　　“……Fine, Mr. Zuckerberg.”

　　Eduardo重读了Mark姓氏的第一个音节。

　　但下一秒他就后悔了。

　　要道歉。Eduardo在心里提醒自己。

　　但不等他开口Mark就又从他身边走开了，面无表情的。

　　Eduardo头疼地跟上去，像个做错事的学生，然后在一个相对人少的地方忽然被Mark反堵进角落里。

　　“Sweetie，你是这里的应招吗？”

　　Mark皮笑肉不笑地看着他，Eduardo很熟悉这个Mark所特有的刻薄脸。

　　“Mark，这里没有应招。”

　　Eduardo小声地解释。

　　“哦，那你为什么要来，”Mark用故作不解的语气问到，“是新型的带鸡生活一周交流会吗？”

　　碍于教养，Eduardo把剩下的F词吞了回去，默默调整了一会儿呼吸，才再次开口。

　　“对不起，我不应该骗你。”

　　他可怜巴巴地望着自己的未婚夫。

　　Eduardo察觉到了Mark钴蓝色眼睛里的松动，继续说。

　　“原谅我吧，我错了。”

　　

　　Mark确实很生气。

　　因为他没想到自己的准伴侣真的跑到了这里，并且是在答应了他绝对不会到场的前提下。

　　但忙着跟自己道歉的小少爷又很可爱，Mark都想要马上跟对方说没关系了，可又想着不能这么没有原则。

　　Eduardo还在撒娇，看不出眼前的硅谷暴君有多得意。Mark很少见到这个小少爷表现出无措又窘迫的一面，很容易联想到被一根玩具棒逗得又急又气的猫咪，即使已经郁闷到快磨爪子了，也是惹人喜欢得要命。

　　当然，他的Wardo不会磨爪子。

　　他只会眨巴着一双斑比眼，压着软糯的腔调，锲而不舍地说着服软的话，既不会找借口也不会翻脸，欺负多久都行。

　　人一下子多了起来，在Mark准备凑过去亲对方一口的时候。

　　Eduardo垂着眼睛，拉开了他们之间的距离，定了定神说，“回我的房间吧，我要换身衣服。”

　　Mark耸耸肩，没有拒绝，跟在Eduardo后面，顺便从身边走过的侍者端着的托盘上拿了一杯香槟，仰头一饮而尽，平复了一下心情。

　　

　　进入船舱深处，人群变得稀少，身后不属于自己的脚步声也越来越明显。

　　这是阿玛尼皮鞋踏在木质地板上会发出的响声。

　　可恶，居然是阿玛尼。

　　作为Prada精神股东的Eduardo默默地在心里给Mark记上了一笔。

　　突然，Mark从后面抱住了他的腰。

　　Eduardo被吓了一跳，愣在了当场。

　　“Mark，你怎么了？”

　　被叫到的CEO先生放开了自己的手。

　　刚才的那一杯酒有点不对劲。

　　Mark继续走，等Eduardo用卡刷开房间的门后，走进去坐到了床上。

　　单人内舱房看不到真实的海，但有一个虚拟的高清海景屏幕，还会随着时间发生光线变化。

　　此时是有些暗沉的海面，因为已经到了晚上。

　　“Mark？”

　　Eduardo有点担心，用手试了试他额头的温度，被Mark拉了开。

　　“我好像喝了什么东西。”

　　Mark感觉到下腹蹿升起的火，明白了过来。

　　“你喝了这里的东西？！”

　　Eduardo呆住了。

　　很显然，发情期提前剂。在一些不那么正经的派对上常常被当作助兴的小玩意，被掺进酒水饮料里，没有副作用，也不会像酒精一样让人意识混乱，唯一的功效就是使得喝下去的人的发情期提早到来，不出十分钟就会起效。

　　作为性征弱势最突出的那一方，Eduardo自然天生就比Mark这种机器人属性的Alpha要警惕，更别说分化以来，小少爷不仅在家里听了无数的叮咛嘱咐，自己也参加过大大小小许多场派对，受过不少的耳濡目染，因此轻易不会喝会场上的东西。

　　但他忘了提醒Mark，碰巧又偏偏遇上了他们正在闹矛盾，造成的结果就是Mark的信息素都快扩散到整个房间了。

　　下一秒，Eduardo被自己的未婚夫给压到了床上。

　　“Mark，天呐……”

　　巴西斑比没有处理过这种情况。

　　自从被Mark标记后，他们双方的发情期逐渐趋同。Omega在发情时要比Alpha脆弱得多，而Eduardo这样的小少爷更是娇气得每次都只能靠Mark照顾。

　　所以Eduardo不知道要怎么办。他的未婚夫裤裆里顶起了鼓囊囊的一大包，抵在他的腿上，Eduardo有点手足无措，但还是先替Mark解起了皮带，拉开裤链，隔着一层内裤轻轻地抚摸着对方肿胀的性器，很快前端处就濡湿了一小块布料。

　　手忙脚乱的Eduardo对Mark来说很是受用。蓝眼睛的年轻暴君乐于见到自己的Omega慌乱笨拙的样子，所以也没进一步的动作，只是低低地喘着气，看着对方红透了的脸，仿佛要在那张漂亮的脸蛋盯出一个窟窿。

　　“还说这不是淫乱派对。”

　　这种情形下Mark也不忘嘲讽一句。

　　Eduardo没有心思反驳，一心一意地为他解决着问题。

　　渐渐地，隔靴搔痒般的抚慰不能再满足发情状态下的男性Alpha，Mark按住了Eduardo的手，哑着嗓子开口到，“把它掏出来。”

　　长着暖棕色眼睛的小少爷咬了咬唇，在被察觉出害羞前成功地让手伸进了Mark的内裤，拿出了他的阴茎。

　　沉甸甸的一根，Eduardo一只手几乎握不住。

　　早知道自己也应该喝一点那个东西，Eduardo一边艰难地为Mark手淫一边想。

　　“可以了。”

　　Mark吻了吻自己不情不愿的Omega，让对方停下来，开始动手扒起了Eduardo的衣服，然后是自己的，什么三件套五件套都被扔到了地上。

　　赤裸相见让两个人之间的气氛暧昧了不少，Mark已经要记不起他们先前的不愉快，只想尽快把自己捅进Eduardo温暖紧致的体内。

　　好在此时的小少爷十分地顺从。

　　Alpha的信息素浓烈到近乎实质化，Mark的情欲汹涌异常。他像头得不到满足的野兽，和Eduardo一起侧躺在床上，从背后紧紧地抱着自己的猎物，不断地舔舐啃咬，在Omega白皙的颈间留下斑斑驳驳的痕迹。

　　藏在发尾里的腺体更是主要的攻击对象，Mark用唇齿对着它又吸又咬，反复赞美那里代表着所有权的标记，血液的味道只会让他兴奋。

　　即使他早就标记了Eduardo，但每次做爱，Mark都会和第一次一样，咬破那块长在Omega颈后的小小凸起，把信息素注入进去，如同为对方的灵魂打上属于自己的烙印。

　　“Mar...Mark……啊，放……放开，啊——”

　　被动陷入情潮的Omega既可爱又可怜，巴西斑比的眼睛都红了，嘴里还在哼哼唧唧。Alpha的信息素跟混合了肾上腺素的麻醉剂似的，Eduardo难以抑制地发热和颤抖，胸前的乳尖变硬充血，阴茎半翘着挺立，后面泛滥成灾难，里面像藏着泉眼，小穴一翕一合地往外吐着淫水，准备接纳Mark那根粗大肉棒的插入。

　　Mark往他腺体里注进去的信息素很快就有了作用，小少爷竟然先一步期待起了Alpha的侵犯。

　　“Wardo……”

　　Eduardo闻着就像是一块摆在橱窗里的蜂蜜蛋糕，尝起来也差不多。Mark情不自禁地喊了一声对方的名字，没有得到回应，他的一只手来到前方，轻轻地揉捏起了Omega因为情热而发胀的乳房，手指抵着鲜红的乳头画圈，想象着怀孕的Eduardo能带给自己什么，直到把小少爷弄哭了才停下。

　　但眼下还不可以。暴君先生想起了之前Eduardo特有的求饶式威胁，一双焦糖色的鹿眼水汪汪的，又是撒娇又是警告，语无伦次地命令Mark不准把东西弄进自己的身体里，但没有一次是奏效的，后来都不提了，因为他不会听，所以Eduardo学会了随时备好避孕药。

　　巴西斑比的理由是，不能还没结婚就被他搞大肚子，对此Mark曾经嗤之以鼻，觉得婚前标记和婚前怀孕本质上没有区别，但还是选择了尊重自己的Omega，暂时放弃了小号斑比的提前批计划。

　　他抬起了Eduardo的一条腿，让对方湿透的私处暴露在自己的攻击之下。

　　顶端蹭过滑腻的股缝时有种难以言喻的快感，Mark多做了几次，Eduardo的穴口被磨得流了更多的水，挂在了Mark怒胀的龟头上，拉出了几条晶莹的丝线，黏糊糊的，淫靡又色情。

　　他不想再忍下去了。Mark把Eduardo的腿折到对方胸前，以侧入的方式把自己插了进去，阴茎挤开柔软的穴壁，堪堪擦过Omega的生殖腔口和前列腺，整根没入了Eduardo的肠道，一下一下地操弄起来，鼓胀的囊袋拍打在对方的臀肉上啪啪作响，总算是舒缓了Mark的燃眉之急。

　　Eduardo在被来回干到前列腺的过程中，前面硬得不成样子，茎头湿得一塌糊涂，大量透明的液体被顶了出来，眼看着就要射了却让Mark掐住了铃口，这激起了小少爷的抗议。

　　“啊！Mar…Mark！放，嗯，放开！让我……啊——”

　　Mark不为所动，他被Eduardo的肠肉紧箍着，拔出大半截又狠狠地顶入，开始有节奏地抽送，硬胀的龟头每次都碾过Eduardo腹中要命的位置，他的Wardo受不了地发起抖来，手伸到后面想去抓Mark，却反被他握住，十指交扣地贴在胸膛。

　　巴西斑比不住呜咽，用带着哭腔的音调向Mark讨饶。

　　“轻点……你要把我，嗯……干死。”

　　Mark勾起嘴角，身下的力道一点也没减，反而插得更重。

　　这个姿势顶进来Eduardo总是条件反射地要往前弓身，角度问题正好让Mark撞到生殖腔口的凹陷，快感和空虚迅速发酵，Eduardo被撞出一阵阵的呻吟，甜得发腻，Mark胀得更大，比催情剂还管用。

　　“Wardo流了好多水。”

　　Mark专注地操着这个全身泛红的小母鹿，钴蓝深邃的眼睛里像酝酿着一场汹涌的海啸，声线却依然平板地像是在进行新闻播报。Eduardo羞愤难当，还要防止这个卷毛混蛋就这么直直地把阴茎插进自己的内腔，在发现Mark有意图时奋力地挣扎起来。

　　“不行……Mark，你没戴套。”

　　Eduardo没有想过会在这里被Mark逮个正着，所以也就没有带避孕的药。

　　“没关系，偶尔一次不会有事。”暴君先生安抚地亲吻着Omega纤长优美的脖颈，下身开始有目的地顶撞，觊觎着Eduardo的产道，那里能让他更舒服。

　　“可是……啊！不，Mark！我还没同意，你不能……啊！”

　　趁着对方呼吸的间隙，整个头部就那么毫无预警地破开了Eduardo的腔口，缓慢而坚定地一寸寸侵入，硕大的茎身压进潮湿的内里，几乎要把Omega的生殖腔撑坏，Eduardo说不出话，全身抖得厉害，像只被雨淋湿的小动物，窝在Mark的怀里打颤。

　　还只进去了一半，但他的Wardo已经绞得他快要射精，他不得不暂停下来，重新握住Eduardo有点软下来的性器，给予适当的刺激，使其再次恢复生机。

　　身体里Mark的阴茎停止了攻击，滞留在Eduardo的甬道里，但粗长的尺寸和滚烫的温度无一不彰显着存在感，Eduardo感知得到那上面的每一条青筋。它代表了Mark作为男性原始的性欲，静静地蛰伏在Eduardo的体内，像一头等待狩猎的猛兽，随时准备着大肆进攻。

　　“呜……别这样，”Eduardo小幅度地摇摇头，声音糯糯的，“腿麻了，我想躺着。”

　　Mark缓慢的吐出一口气，他现在很惬意，所以答应了这个合理的请求，让Eduardo平躺在床上，帮助对方把花枝一样修长的腿缠上自己的腰。

　　使用自己Omega的身体消磨掉过剩的精力，是法律和道德提前赋予Mark的权利，他和Eduardo手上的戒指可以证明这一点。

　　他把一整年的运气都用在了向Eduardo求婚上面，想要再多也不会被认为是奢求，就连上帝都会眷顾他，纵容他的贪心。

　　

　　他们换了种最传统的姿势。

　　这样就容易得多了，Mark没有给Eduardo喘口气的时间，猛地沉下腰，贯穿了Eduardo湿漉漉的产道，把里面塞得满满当当，龟头直接顶上了娇嫩的子宫颈。

　　小少爷发出了细碎的尖叫，立刻就高潮了，前后一起。

　　他一边粗喘一边望着此时的Eduardo，脸上的神色无辜又迷茫，眼睛里面是温暖的棕色，又带有浓郁的甜蜜，像两颗正在融化的大号太妃糖。

　　Mark觉得自己可能一辈子都戒不掉这个。

　　他把嘴唇凑了上去，亲吻那双会摄魂夺魄的眼睛。

　　下半身也没有再闲着。Mark用力地挺动腰胯，在对方的身体里肆无忌惮地抽插，灼热的情欲让他有点失去理智。

　　Mark暂时没有办法去管Eduardo的感受，他只知道自己现在快要爆炸了，太多的欲望和情绪堆积在一起，他的阴茎硬得发痛，而Eduardo的产道温柔地包裹住自己，没有防备地对他敞开，被操潮吹了还是会紧紧地咬着他。

　　淫水一股股地喷出来，为Mark的摩擦运动润滑着，避免他真的把Omega的生殖腔给操坏，多余的则让Mark的阴茎给带到体外，在穴口被撞碎成白色的泡沫，湿泞不堪。

　　“嗯……Mark，Mark，好深……”

　　Eduardo被操成了乖巧的小母鹿，有些变调的声音传进Mark的耳朵里，他正在专心地用舌头来舔弄Eduardo的乳尖。

　　从Eduardo的角度只能看到Mark一头桀骜不驯的卷发，以及额头上的汗珠。

　　他不知道自己在对方的眼里是什么样，但Eduardo觉得他一定没有让Mark失望。

　　没有人会对Eduardo Saverin失望，尤其是当他在床上的时候。

　　Eduardo闷哼着感受到Mark动作的加重，他的脚不受控制，足跟轻轻地撞在Mark的脊椎尾部。

　　在还没有跟Mark在一起的时候，曾经有床伴对Eduardo说过，他的腿是被女妖诅咒过的玫瑰藤蔓，只要勾到了男人身上，就不会有人拒绝得了诱惑。

　　所以直到现在Eduardo也擅长在床上使用它们，只要还有力气，他就会不遗余力地勾引自己的Alpha，以求获得最极致的高潮。

　　

　　他们还没做完，还是非常激烈的那种做法，发情中的Alpha是没有理性可言的。

　　面对未婚夫的过度索取Eduardo有点无力招架，但还是尽量地在满足，毕竟说到底是自己理亏。

　　其实，Eduardo不知道的是，Mark的怒火早就随着跟欲望一起，全部发泄到了他的身上。

　　Mark抱紧Eduardo，他的爱人太辛苦了，在这么短的时间里吹了三次，前面也射了两次，还要被他操进子宫。

　　他不断地亲吻着自己Omega的脸颊和嘴唇，眼睛里的蓝色忽明忽暗，仿佛海面之下一股暖寒流的交汇。

　　“Mark……嗯，Mar…Mark。”

　　Eduardo简直太熟悉他的这套流程，即便都要累晕过去大脑也自动做出了反应。

　　他得阻止Mark操开他的宫颈。

　　家教甚严的小少爷实在太害怕怀孕了，但被折腾了大半个晚上，有些力不从心，只哼出了几个意义不明的词汇，身体却因为本能的作用而格外软绵，Mark的臂弯范围内就是Eduardo的安全岛，整个人仿佛被抽掉了骨头，反抗也微乎其微。

　　暴君先生自动地将Eduardo的话分析为无用信息，更加凶狠地干着身下人的穴，粗鲁又蛮横地在Eduardo的产道里长驱直入，里面有着和天鹅绒一样的触感，他又被按摩得胀大了一些，Eduardo几乎被他钉在了自己的阴茎上。

　　终于，他撞松了Eduardo的子宫口，龟头用了点力就捣了进去，他的Wardo呜呜地哭闹起来。

　　“Sweetie，好舒服。”

　　他喟叹地说到。

　　又插了几十下，Eduardo的穴肉纷乱地收缩起来，小腹也开始痉挛，Mark觉得自己的阴茎正埋在一个天堂里，Omega的产道抽搐着不愿意他离开，温热的汁液都要盛不住。

　　他的结在Eduardo的生殖腔口张开，龟头抵着最深处射精，全部灌进了Omega的子宫里。

　　“啊……呜——射进来了，混蛋。”

　　Eduardo的腹部慢慢被Alpha的精液撑得隆起，他委屈地控诉着对方，被凑上来的嘴唇给消了音。

　　在缺氧前，Mark停止了这个亲吻。

　　“我爱你，Wardo。”

　　Mark说。

　　小少爷满肚子的精液都被Mark的阴茎堵着流不出来，他试图往后缩，却被卡在腔口的结骨所桎梏，Eduardo疼得大叫。

　　“别动，”Mark也不好受，他咬了Eduardo圆翘的鼻头一口，沙哑地说到，“等完了我会帮你弄干净。”

　　Eduardo红着眼睛瞪了他一会儿，还是接受了这个。

　　

　　行使在夜间的轮船四周一片静谧，所有狼藉都被收进了各个房间里。

　　Eduardo没撑到Mark替他清理便睡着了，等他半夜醒来，床头只留了一盏昏暗的夜灯。

　　他没睁开眼，身边是熟悉的未婚夫的体温和味道，这让他感到安心。

　　所以他继续睡了，和Mark一起。

　　全部的噩梦都被挡在门后。

 

FIN


End file.
